


Teeth

by CTtrajan



Series: Ruggie/readers: Taking the tag to the top! [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, could end up kindda suggestive but not rly, just him and you and being physically close, taking the tag to the top!, teef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTtrajan/pseuds/CTtrajan
Summary: I'm gay and touch starved so here. Ask Ruggie to show you his teeth and see what happens.
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Reader
Series: Ruggie/readers: Taking the tag to the top! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170464
Kudos: 16





	Teeth

"My teeth?"  
Ruggie looks at you incredulously, raising an eyebrow before snickering.  
"Nishishi~ why'd ya wanna know? Intimidated by my fangs are ya?"  
In a mock attack, he lunges at you and bites the air in front of your nose.  
"Don't worry I ain't gonna bite~"  
With a few fingers, he pulls back his cheek and bares his teeth. Sharp fangs glint white in the light, canines befitting his hyena nature. Grinning at your stare, he lets go of his own cheek and then uses two fingers to lift up the corners of your lips.  
"Hey hey, this ain't just for free ya know. Show me yours too since we're so curious."  
Pointing to his face with both of his hands, he showcases his wide toothy grin, winking.  
"Smile that cute grin for me will ya?"  
Chuckling, you beam as wide as you can. To your surprise though, he presses his thumbs on each end of your smile and stares at your teeth, whistling.  
"Huh! Herbivores really do have different teeth. You don't even have fangs! Unless those sharper ones are meant to be like, mini little ones."  
  
In a blink, his hands stay on your face, running his fingers past your cheek towards your ears. Softly, he feels the grooves and remarks, stroking them tenderly.  
"Your ears are so different too. They're so small~ You're like a small cub, nishishishi~"  
Blinking at the patronising remark, you narrow your eyes and in revenge, you lift your own hands to feel his ears. Gently, you feel the fur on his large ears and stroke them in a similar fashion. Flushing, he lets go and quickly grips your wrists, laughing lightly.  
"Hey stop that, I get it, I get it!"  
Sticking his tongue out cheekily, he prises your fingers off his ears and slides his own up your palms to lace together with them. Leaning in close, he chuckles again, gazing into your eyes fondly.  
"I'm just calling you cute! Everything new I learn about you ends up being so adorable that I can't help but tease~"


End file.
